Gravity
by Maximum Chaos-Chan
Summary: You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love and not feel your reign. SasuSaku


_You hold me **without** touch.  
You keep me without **chains**.  
I never **wanted** anything so much,_

_than to drown in your **love** and not feel your reign.  
Set me **free**, leave me be. _

_I don't want to fall another moment into your __**gravity**__.  
Here I am and I stand so __**tall**__, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and __**all over**__ me._

* * *

I'm immobile.

I'm completely frozen and it kills me that he still does this to me.

He can still make me freeze and stumble over my thoughts. He can still confuse my mind and my heart so much. He can still make me hurt so bad and run to him so fast.

He can still make me love him.

I take a deep breath and lift my head from the cold hospital door, my hand still gripping the handle.

Should I go in? I know he's in there.

Sasuke.

"What are you going to say to him?" A familiar voice says to my right. I didn't even hear him come down the hall, but I'm not surprised by that.

"Kaka-sensei..." I say listening to the sadness in my voice, like he is.

"You know Naruto's already forgiven him." He says calmly, but I can't look at him. I'm too ashamed of what I'm feeling. What I still feel after so long.

"I know." I'm glad he has, Naruto missed him so much. He needs Sasuke, too. He needs that bond he made with him. I have no right to want Sasuke the way I do.

But I need him. I just need to see his face not contorted with hate and anger. I need to see him not consumed by revenge.

Maybe I can convince myself that that's enough for me. Just seeing him happy.

"The question is," Kakashi says slowly, "are you going to forgive him, too?"

I draw a deep breath through my nose and exhale slowly out my mouth, bracing myself for what I'm about to do. For seeing Sasuke, because I have to. I have to see him because...because I'm in love with him.

I let that question hang there, imagining it spread out in the air and grow thinner and thinner, before disappearing completely. I'm not going to answer that question.

I pull the door to Sasuke's room open slowly and soundlessly, without even a squeak of the hinges. It reminds me how much I've changed. I could rip this door off with a flick of my wrist and throw it three floors through the ceiling of the hospital onto the roof.

The same roof Sasuke and Naruto tried to kill each other on.

But I could also save so many people with my medic skills. I already have saved them. I've changed so much since I was a silly little girl, with long pink hair, that was obsessed with a certain Uchiha.

Now I'm a strong woman, with shorter hair, that finds herself bound to the same Uchiha. As if gravity was pulling me towards him my whole life.

I take a step in, leaving my sensei in the hall, and shutting the door behind me with a barley audible click. And there he is. The man himself, taking center stage.

He's lying propped up in a hospital bed, the crisp, white sheets pulled over his lap, leaving his bandaged torso exposed. My throat tightens as I see the silvery scars that lace up the pale skin of his arms and chest. The scars he got while he was gone, while he was against everyone.

I let my eyes drift up towards his face, which his raven black bangs are framing. He's a man now, but he's still beautiful.

I use the composure I learned over my training to steady myself as his eyes flutter open and find me at the side of his bed, I hadn't even realized I had been taking slow short steps towards him.

"Sasu-ke-kun." I draw out.

"Hn." He responds, but that's it. He remains silent, studying me, and unmoving. Suddenly this seems like a bad idea. I got what I wanted, I saw him, now I can leave.

"Do you need anything?" I say hoping he does. Hoping for Kami's sake he gives me some task to do. Something to busy myself with, but mostly, I just want to help him. I'm silently begging him to give me anyway to help him.

But all he does is give a small shake of his head, and I feel my heart sink a bit.

"Okay then." I say as I turn. I got what I came for, after all.

"Sakura-chan." He says. _He_ says. It makes me stop in my tracks all over again. I'm frozen. "You never answered, his question."

I'm confused, so I turn back around to face him and his black, bottomless eyes are watching me so carefully. He doesn't need his Sharingan to defeat me. All he needs are those onyx eyes.

"Are you going to forgive me?" He says, his face blank and unreadable. What does he want me to say?

"I'm not answering that." I say after a moment. I swear I see the corners of his mouth turn down just a tiny bit, but it's not there now, so I'll never know for sure.

"Why not?" He asks, and if it's possible I think he's staring straight into me, if I lie, he'd know.

"Because, I have nothing to forgive you for, Sasuke-kun."

It's silent after I say that and I wonder if I need to say something else, or if I should just leave.

"I hurt you, though." He says as his eyes stare at the wall opposite him, freeing me.

"You didn't hurt me. I hurt myself...because I couldn't help you. I became a medical nin, so I can help people, but you still don't need me." I manage to get out, without stuttering or choking on my words, as I motion towards the fresh bandages that wrapped around his torso.

"Sakura," he says firmly. "Come here."

I take a step towards the bed, my thighs almost brushing its edge.

"Sit down." I sit, bending my knees so I could face him. How much would I do just because he told me to? "There's a part of me no one can fix. No one, but you." He says cupping my chin delicately with his hand.

My breath hitches from his touch and I almost pull away. "What is it?" I say, but no amount of shinobi training can disguise the shaking of my voice.

"My heart." He says as our lips press together, soft and sweet at first.

I never want to stop kissing him. I never want to let him go, because I want to fix him. If I can help him, if I can fix him, then I can fix me.

One kiss can mend both our hearts.

* * *

**A/N: My first one-shot.**

**I don't own Naruto or this song "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles.  
**


End file.
